


Малыш

by alameli



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 08:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6322798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alameli/pseuds/alameli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кто-то (очень сложно догадаться, кто) играет с Доктором в игру; таймлайн - между 8 и 9 сезоном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Малыш

— Я быстро! Только занесу бабушке покупки! — за Кларой захлопнулась дверь.  
Занесет покупки бабушке... Это примерно семь минут и тридцать-сорок секунд, если бабушка будет задавать только обычные вопросы и не станет просить Клару сделать что-нибудь еще. Может, он успел бы слетать в...  
— И не смей улетать без меня! — дверь на секунду снова открылась, и Клара погрозила Доктору пальцем. Тот сделал невинное лицо.  
Доктор немного покрутился по гостиной, потрогал корешки книг, пощелкал пультом от телевизора, размышляя, не настроить ли Кларе межгалактический хаб.  
Зайдя в кухню, он рассеянно отметил две чашки, стоящие на столе, кучу цветов (и когда только Клара успевала за ними ухаживать?), отломил кусочек печенья (слишком сладкое).  
Стоп, две чашки? И между ними какая-то бумажка? Он вернулся к столу.  
Между двумя чашками — синей и фиолетовой — был приклеен желтый стикер с надписью: «Выбирай».  
Доктор улыбнулся. Ну хорошо, спасибо, Клара, хоть какое-то развлечение, чтобы не скучать.  
Синяя, как цвет полицейской будки, или фиолетовая, как... Нет, однозначно синяя.  
Доктор взял синюю чашку, раздался щелчок, и в следующую секунду он очутился в гостиной.

 

***

Чашку он выпустил из рук, и она не разбилась только потому, что упала в стоящее прямо перед ним кресло. На спинке которого устроились две мягкие игрушки — обезьяна и динозаврик — а между ними стикер «Выбирай».  
— Нет, это не Клара, — произнес Доктор вслух. — Даже если Клара нашла в ТАРДИС ящик с телепортами, она не знает, как трансформировать их в другую форму или — тем более — настроить координаты точки входа и выхода. Кроме того... — он быстро проверил под кроватью, в шкафу, сбегал в ванную — никого. Заглянул еще раз в кухню. Фиолетовая кружка и стикер успели исчезнуть с кухонного стола. — Кроме того, Клара не умеет манипулировать пространством и переставлять предметы, не находясь здесь.   
Доктор вернулся в гостиную и уставился на плюшевых зверушек.  
Кто-то играл с ним, но с какой целью? С помощью чашки можно было телепортировать его куда угодно — он, надо признать, глупо повелся на этот трюк, подумав, что чашки оставила Клара. Если бы планировалось что-то ужасное, с ним бы это уже сделали. Или смысл игры — в самой игре?   
— Я буду пока называть тебя «малыш», — заявил Доктор пустой комнате. — Малыши любят игры. Итак, обезьяна или дракон? — он в задумчивости коснулся пальцем губ (да, горчичный привкус манипуляций с пространством, несомненно, присутствовал в комнате). — Что это — намёк на силурианцев? Человеческая раса для них — «обезьяны» (без обид, если ты человек!), а сами они — рептилии, на заре своего развития бывшие динозаврами. Должен ли я выбрать тех, кто стал мне ближе? — Доктор протянул руку к обезьяне. — Или тех, кого считаю опаснее? — он переместил руку к динозавру. — Ведут ли телепорты в разные места? Обезьяна — в лес, динозавр — в пещеру? Я снова окажусь в кухне, если выберу неправильно? Или это будет, наоборот, правильный выбор — и смысл в том, чтобы оставаться в этой квартире? Иначе что?  
И Доктор схватил динозаврика.

 

***

В этот раз он оказался в школьной подсобке, там где оставлял ТАРДИС, когда ловил Сковокса Блицера.  
— Хорошо, — произнес Доктор. — Ты знаешь меня хорошо. Это ты пытаешься сказать, малыш? Квартира Клары, теперь ее школа. И это помещение, о существовании которого я мог бы даже не догадываться, но так случилось, что я здесь бывал. И тебе это известно. Где следующая пара предметов?   
Он положил динозаврика на стол и огляделся. На первый взгляд ничто не привлекало внимания. Ему пришлось обойти всю подсобку, прежде чем он заметил желтый стикер на стене между двумя рабочими халатами, висящими на крючках. Не прикасаясь к ним, Доктор внимательно исследовал оба. Одинаковый цвет. Размер. Запах (мела, металла, земли). Возможно, один из них он носил, когда «работал» тут, но который?  
— Ага!  
Из левого кармана одного из халатов торчали две ручки — синяя и черная. В кармане другого была только одна черная ручка.   
— Я носил этот, — Доктор потянулся к халату с двумя ручками в кармане. — Куда меня телепортирует, если я выберу его? В класс? В зал... как там его, — он пощелкал пальцами, — многоцелевого предназначения, где школьники ужасно поют и не менее ужасно танцуют, и где удобно ловить межгалактических роботов? А если я выберу тот, который не носил, то, может быть, окажусь в каком-то более интересном месте? Потому что, знаешь, малыш, мне становится немного скучно.   
Он снял с крючка халат с одной ручкой, и у него на мгновение перехватило дыхание.

 

***

Потому что вид на Лондон с колеса обозрения был впечатляющим, особенно если оказаться сразу в кабинке, находящейся на самом верху.   
— Но из моей ТАРДИС вид был бы лучше, — пробурчал Доктор и надел на себя рабочий халат. Все предметы исчезали вскоре после их использования, но, может быть, удастся притупить внимание телепортоманьяка, и тот не заметит, что один остался у него. — Ты немного вернул мне интерес к нашей игре, малыш. Но всё же надеюсь, что ее конец уже близок. Через пять минут Клара вернется в свою квартиру, и ты даже не представляешь, какой она бывает, когда я заставляю ее ждать.   
На сиденье в дальнем конце кабинки лежала пара карт, Доктор сделал шаг в ту сторону, рассмотрел надпись на первой карте — «Лондон», ну конечно. На второй были круглые символы... у него снова перехватило дыхание. Резко подавшись вперед, он схватился за поручень — и его телепортировало.

 

*** 

— Ты завладел моим вниманием целиком, — тихо сказал Доктор.   
Он, черт возьми, был в Черном архиве ЮНИТа. Меры безопасности которого разрабатывал когда-то сам! В том числе защиту от телепортации.   
Но его телепортоманьяк проник сюда, отключил антителепорт, что-то здесь оставил (что-то, возможно, взял?), и этого никто не заметил!  
— Есть не так много существ во вселенной, знаний и хитрости которых хватило бы, чтобы попасть сюда. Есть еще меньше тех, кто захотел бы поставить меня об этом в известность. И совсем мало таких, кто позволил бы мне попасть в место, где я могу взять оружие, — Доктор оперся локтем о сейф с санторанской фрагментарной гранатой. — Но ты ведь учел это? Твои телепорты не пропустят оружие? Или пропустят? Или ты знаешь меня настолько хорошо, что понимаешь — я не возьму оружие, потому что... — он сделал драматическую паузу, — ... потому что смогу победить тебя и без него?  
Тишина в архиве молчала то ли с угрозой, то ли ехидно улыбаясь.   
Доктор похлопал по крышке сейфа и пошел искать следующие телепорты.   
— Кстати, ты неплохо пишешь на циркулярном галлифрейском, всего лишь две ошибки в пяти словах. Я, разумеется, успел прочесть надпись на второй карте... Да, и столица никогда не называлась «Крепостью», только — «Цитаделью». И мне очень, очень любопытно — нет, не как или где ты научился писать на этом языке, но — зачем тебе это.   
Стикер был прикреплен к доске, на которой ЮНИТовцы развешивали фотографии его самого и спутников, а также какую-то одним им нужную ерунду. Две фотографии были сдвинуты в сторону — его Третьей и Четвертой инкарнации.  
— Что? Они нравятся тебе сильнее остальных? Наоборот, не нравятся? Или нравится только один из них? Ты хочешь меня задеть? Когда я был им, — Доктор ткнул пальцем в себя седого в бархатном пиджаке, — я помогал создавать Черный Архив. Это важно? Важно ли вообще, какой я выберу телепорт? Мне кажется, любой из них приведет меня в одно и то же место. А вот что будет, если я возьму обе фотографии одновременно, а, малыш? Забавно закончится это приключение, если меня разорвет на части.   
Доктор коснулся одновременно обеих фотографий, в последний момент всё же зажмурившись. 

 

*** 

— Я — тупица, — сказал Доктор и надолго замолчал.  
Он был у собора св. Павла в Лондоне. Рядом с ним на ступенях на ярком платке лежали банан и груша.  
Всё было понятно, очевидно. Как дважды два. Как умножить единичную матрицу на левый операнд.  
Доктор присел на ступени.  
Хотелось взять банан. Груши отвратительны. Но назло ей, он взял бы грушу.   
Хотелось просто уйти. Плевать, чего она там хочет.  
Но больше всего хотелось узнать, чего она хочет.  
Не глядя, он взял первое, что попалось под руку.

 

*** 

И чуть не оглох.   
Китаец в фартуке с двумя подносами в руках протиснулся мимо Доктора, наступив ему на ногу, и на ломанном английском прошепелявил «исвини, мистер».   
Пахло специями, грибами, мясом, подгоревшим маслом, благовониями и чистящими средствами. За хлипкими столиками, в беспорядке расставленными по огромному помещению, орудовали китайскими палочками люди множества возрастов и рас, что-то бурно обсуждая на самых разных языках — шум стоял невероятный.   
По его спине постучали, но Доктор не спешил оборачиваться. Он сунул банан в карман халата, который затем снял и аккуратно повесил на спинку барного стула. Сзади слышался какой-то странный задыхающийся звук. Доктор поправил манжеты рубашки, стряхнул невидимую пылинку с рукава. И только потом повернулся.  
Мисси сидела напротив и картинно зажимала рот рукой, умирая от смеха.   
— «Малыш»?... — с трудом выдавила она.   
Доктор поморщился. Да, досадное прозвище он выбрал.   
— Что тебе нужно?  
— Воды! Принеси мне воды, дорогая, — вытирая слезы, попросила она девушку за баром.   
— Где мы?  
— В Нью-Йорке. Ужасный город, не правда ли?  
Он был согласен, но не признавать же это?  
— Очень многолюдный. Боялась встретиться со мной наедине?  
— А что бы ты со мной сделал наедине?   
Женская инкарнация Мастера любила задавать неудобные вопросы.  
— Чего ты хочешь? Зачем была эта игра с телепортами?   
— Хотела сообщить тебе, что жива.  
— Вижу.   
— Не удивлен?  
— Нет.   
— Ты волновался хоть немножко?  
Очень, очень любила задавать неудобные вопросы.  
— И это всё? Ты хотела просто сообщить мне, что жива?  
— Да, только это. Ну еще, может, разделить лапшу мира, — она выудила из стоявшей на барной стойке тарелки одну лапшину и протянула ему.   
Доктора передернуло. Мисси рассмеялась и выбросила лапшину за плечо. Потом облизала пальцы.   
— И ты не собираешься, — Доктор не терял бдительности и готовился к худшему, — скажем, захватывать Землю?  
— Эта планета мне даже не нравится.  
— Вселенную?  
— Уже интереснее, но пока тоже нет.  
— Не хочешь убить меня в этом идиотском месте? Чтобы я потом стеснялся рассказывать, где это произошло?   
— Убить тебя? Ты всё еще не понял, Доктор?.. — выражение ее лица вдруг стало удивительно мягким. Непривычным. Пугающим. Через секунду, впрочем, эта мягкость исчезла. — ...Что мне нравятся твои брови? Не хочу, чтобы ты регенерировал. Не сегодня. И, пожалуй, не завтра. Скажи, — она придвинулась к нему поближе, острый носок ее туфли задел его брюки. — Тебе было весело играть со мной?  
— Эта была самая бессмысленная игра в моей жизни. Все телепорты вели в одно и то же место?  
— Конечно. Кроме одного.   
— Куда вёл этот один?  
— Выбери ты грушу — и оказался бы обратно в квартире Клары.  
— Но там я даже не смотрел, что выбираю!   
— Неужели?  
Он не смотрел. Точно. Его рука наткнулась на банан совершенно случайно.  
— Хорошо, признаюсь, — продолжила Мисси, — сначала я хотела, чтобы эта игра длилась долго. Несколько часов... может быть, даже дней.   
— Еще пара раз — и я бы просто отказался участвовать в этом дальше.   
— О, кого ты пытаешься обмануть? — она закатила глаза. — Но я решила, что если твой путь ко мне слишком затянется, я умру от скуки или от запаха в этой забегаловке. Ты только раз додумался взять оба предмета! А я учла столько всего: попытки уничтожить их, подсунуть другому человеку, телепортироваться с кем-то вместе (в том числе с домашним любимцем), изменить вектор, локацию, полярность...Но ты, как всегда, в основном болтал!   
— Так что же на самом деле ты задумала?  
Доктор выудил отвертку и просканировал Мисси, ее тарелку с лапшой, барную стойку, потолок, окружающих.  
Мисси устало вздохнула.   
— Вообще-то, — сказала она, вставая, — тебе пора возвращаться. Из семи минут сорока секунд осталось всего лишь десять.  
— Что?  
— Клара уже открывает дверь в свою квартиру. А тебе до Лондона пять с половиной тысяч километров.   
— Мисси!  
— Была рада повидаться. Не волнуйся так, я купила тебе билет... на корабль, — с этими словами она бросила ему конверт, Доктор поймал его у самого пола, а когда поднял глаза — Мисси уже не было.  
Вокруг шумел Нью-Йорк. «Исвини, мистер», — сказал китаец-официант, наступив ему на вторую ногу.


End file.
